


Supernova

by LueurdeLaube



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Post-War, Redeemed Ben Solo, Special Guest Star: Alderaanian Fashion and Ben Solo's big hands, Tros is ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/pseuds/LueurdeLaube
Summary: “She loved him so much she was going to smother him with it until there wasn’t a molecule of doubt left in his heart.”After the war Rey and Ben settle into an uneasy life of peace, followed by judgment and resentment. Ben Solo may have decided to remain behind to atone for his sins, but the people won’t forget Kylo Ren so soon.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiara_of_Sapphires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/gifts).



> Tiara_of_Sapphires gave me a lot of great prompts to work with and I decided to go with "Ben has big hands and Rey is a bit obsessed"
> 
> Along the way a little bit of plot also happened. Hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think :D

When the war had ended and the remaining First Order Generals had capitulated to the Resistance, Rey hadn’t thought much about what she was going to do after. Aside from a few nebulous thoughts she never dared to hope for too much. Her future had been a blank.

She had wanted her parents to come back, but had to face the truth that they had abandoned and sold her. She had never wanted to become a Jedi or be involved in a war, but the Force worked in mysterious and cruel ways and had given her no choice in bearing the burden of the last Jedi. However, during her lessons with Luke on Ahch-To, a want had crystallized within her amidst all the vague hazy maybes and what-ifs.

She wanted Ben Solo. And after much heartbreak, terrifying brushes with death and resurrections Ben Solo became hers.

Rey hadn’t been naive enough to believe that even after helping the Resistance turn the tide in the war he would be easily let go. Not that it worried her particularly because she had been ready to run away with him if the New Republic hungered for his blood.

What she hadn’t expected was…this.

Wearing dresses, wearing anything finer than frayed rags stained with dirt and blood, was still an odd novelty. It wasn’t that she disliked it, Rey thought, as she ran her hand across the black chiffon hugging her body; on the contrary, she enjoyed the sensation of long flowy skirts swishing around her legs, loved seeing Ben’s eyes light up when she twirled in front of him in a new gown she had purchased in one of Galactic City’s boutiques. Usually, these purchases happened whenever Leia was visiting. 

Ben was going to be decked in creams and whites, so Rey had, inspired by one of Leia’s stories, opted to go with a black ensemble for the senate assembly. She fastened her long cape around her shoulders. It was one of her favorite pieces of clothing she owned. Black mesh embroidered with golden flower motifs from head to toe, topped off with a hood she pulled over her head. With a last glance at her reflection she decided to leave her hair down.

  
  


Ben’s quarters were only a few paces from hers. She passed by guards and senators and their staff. Some greeted her, some nodded at her, but most of them averted their eyes. It used to bother her, the first few days they had been on Coruscant, but lately she found herself not caring about the approval of strangers. If it were up to her, she would have taken Ben and run away with him after the war had been won. Ben, however, had insisted on facing consequences for his actions. On accepting death if that was the sentence, not that Rey would have ever allowed that. Even if he had kicked and screamed, she would have shoved Ben into a ship and flown to the most remote planet in the galaxy to keep him out of the clutches of the vengeful. 

Ben hadn’t been pardoned, even if many believed that to be the case. His sentence was too lenient, they said. If it weren’t for his mother, he would have been dead a long time ago. The people were restless and broken and they hungered for justice and blood. 

He wasn’t allowed to leave his chambers without an escort. By all accounts he wasn’t allowed to leave the designated property at all without getting the proper clearance, which took ages. At first Rey had been his guard. She was Force sensitive, after all, and who better to watch over another powerful Force wielder than a Jedi? Soon, though, word got out that they were lovers and the senate demanded a stop to the arrangement. While Rey was still to accompany him everywhere, so were a plethora of fully armed guards. The privacy they had enjoyed in the first few weeks was obliterated. Their every move was watched, she wasn’t to be trusted either if she fell that easily into the bed of a murderer.  _ Chancellor  _ Poe Dameron had announced this to her in as many words. She may be their first Jedi, but nobody would trust her if she was spotted shoving her tongue down the enemy’s throat. 

  
  


The guards in question greeted her with nary a word when they let her pass through the doors. Her heart soared like it always did when she was with Ben. Her lips pulled into a smile when she stepped into his room. The sight of him took her breath away.

The silk white trousers he wore were tight around his legs, an off-white tunic with golden embroidery fell just above his knees while a cape with the same golden embroidery was fastened across one of his shoulders and draped over his arm.

She inhaled sharply.

He was beautiful. 

“You look beautiful,” he said, stepping towards her and taking her hands in his. 

“Hmm?” She stared into his deep warm brown eyes, unable to conjure more than that. Smiling he pressed a kiss on top of her knuckles.

Oh? She raised one hand to the side of his head, fingers feathering alongside the thin braid interwoven with threads of gold and white.

“This is pretty,” she sighed. 

He grimaced. “My mother’s idea. A traditional Alderaanian braid.”

She smiled, all teeth and adoration. “I like it. It suits you.”

He looked away with a bashful smile, still unused to such blatant affection. It just made her want to tell him so much more how much she loved him and that it was okay to embrace it. She preened and soaked his approval up without any shame. She deserved this after everything, but Ben didn’t share her readiness to embrace it, which was patently absurd. He snorted, and with blazing cheeks she realized she had been blaring her thoughts out to him at full volume.

The mild smile on his lips became something more wicked when he leveled a gaze down her plunging neckline. He tugged and her breath hitched as she let herself be pulled forward.

His kiss was open-mouthed and obscene. His hands,  _ Force _ , his hands, cradled her cheeks, gentle and slow. Rey would like nothing more than to shove one of his hands between her legs and make him work his magic on her. Screw the senate. The politicians could wait.

She sighed his name when they pulled apart. Gripping his hand, she planted it onto her exposed thigh. Ben hissed.

“Rey, later,” he said, sounding broken, and pulled his hands away.

“Fine,” she huffed, reassembling her skirts. She shot him a glare. He smiled in return.

He brought his mouth to her cheek and kissed her there. 

“Later,” he whispered and intertwined their hands.

* * *

  
  


Later, as it turned out, wasn’t meant to happen. 

It wasn’t that Rey didn’t take these things seriously, but she was no politician and never would be. She had tried to keep track of who was who and represented which planet or which system and what their stances were. She may not be an orator, but knowing these things could only be an advantage. 

But weeks and months of speech after speech, debate after debate, had numbed Rey to these meetings. At first the senators would make their case about bettering the infrastructure to the Outer Rim, building schools and academies, rebuilding homes and cities, but soon enough they were arguing about taxes and then about the correct length of a wanano fruit (a length of 14 centimeters and a thickness of at least 27 millimeters). It hadn’t taken the senate long to lose themselves in even more banal topics.

When Rey had thought of rebuilding the galaxy, it wasn’t like this.

Rose judged her for zoning out during these things, but if Rey paid any more attention to these squabbles, she would find herself with both feet firmly planted in the dark side of the Force. She had been starving! She had worked herself raw and sick! And this is what the influential politicians had been preoccupied with? 

Maybe there had been some merit in the idea of tearing down this institution to replace it with something more efficient. Until something better came along, Rey would have to bear it. If only for Ben’s sake.

Senator Thordeen finished his speech to muted applause and Rey perked up when Ben’s pod took center stage. Regardless of how bored she was, Rey would never pass up the chance to listen to Ben.

He cleared his throat, let his gaze swipe across the rotunda. When he found her in the crowd, huddled in her cape, he smiled and Rey felt her limbs heat up. She beamed back at him. The restless crowd fell into a cold silence like it was always did whenever Ben spoke. She scrunched up her nose. It was as if they were seeing him for the first time when Ben had been a fixed presence since the very beginning of these assemblies. 

“Senators, Ambassadors and Friends,” he began, the deep timbre of his rich voice enthralling Rey already. She clasped her hands together and leaned forward. She could feel Rose glancing at her from the corner of her eyes. Rose sighed heavily. 

“I am happy to inform you that the entirety of the First Order’s resources have been found and are held in the vaults of the Galactic Bank of Corellia.”

“Corellia?!”

“Why not Coruscant!”

“Senators--” Ben said, raising his arm. His hand slipped free from the breadth of his cape. Rey sucked in a breath and bit her lip. “The credits are safe and locked securely in the lowest levels of the bank. What is more pressing right now is how to best redistribute these credits.”

The people murmured and talked, shouting their ideas, demands, and requests into the rotunda. Rey felt her annoyance spike already. Ben, however, remained composed, not once losing his temper. His voice carried over the crowd, he beseeched the senators not to split the credits equally among every system, but to analyze which planets had been damaged the most and thus needed them the most pressingly.

Perhaps it was Leia’s side of the family, the Organas and the Naberries, kings and queens and senators, that made Ben such a good orator. Or-- Rey shuddered, it was his brief stint as Supreme Leader that made him comfortable talking in front of such a large crowd. He was passionate when he talked and there was no one who could doubt his sincerity and conviction. Ben Solo, formerly known as Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, truly wanted to atone for his crimes.

He pointed with his entire hand towards the senators that requested to speak and it was then that Rey felt her mind phase out of the assembly because...Ben’s hands. 

They were huge. Which she knew, of course, but Ben’s massive breadth always took her breath away. Oh, how she wanted to steal him away and peel the beautiful silks off his body and have her way with him. Better yet, leave him fully dressed and strip her own dress off just for him and she wouldn’t touch him until he had made her come with his fingers at least twice.

She licked her lips. His hands weren’t just big, but beautiful too. He had long, elegant fingers with closely cropped nails. They were a little calloused but still smooth from years of living without the luxuries a senator’s son usually grew up with. Ben had planted his own crops and vegetables, he had forged his own lightsaber and he had wielded it expertly. He was skilled and he was nimble. Whenever he touched her, sparks erupted on her skin. She could spend hours with just his hands roaming over skin and muscle and sinew, mapping out her every scar and blemish. He was always so gentle and careful with her.

Liquid heat pulsed between her legs, making her press them together. Her throat, dry and parched, longed for his skin. She wanted to kiss his fingers one by one. Lightly feather over his knuckles and nibble on the pad of his thumb. 

Rey sucked in a tremulous breath. Rose shot her a frown. 

“Um, how much longer will this go, do you think?” Rey eventually asked her. Her blood pulsed with heat and she prayed to the Force that her skin didn’t look like an overripe tomato. 

“I’m not sure. According to the programme we have half an hour left, but it will probably be extended,” Rose said.

“I see.” Rey schooled her features into what she thought was a neutral expression. Rose smirked.

“Don’t worry, this is the last meeting for the week. You’ll have three days to yourself with him.”

“That’s not--I wasn’t, that’s not what--”

“Rey, please.” Rose groaned and Rey shut up. “You look like you want to eat him.”

“Oh.” Heat crawled across her cheeks. “Am I that obvious.”

“You are never trying to hide it, Rey. How often did you just--” Rose huffed, her pretty face scrunching up, “start making out while I was right there!”

“I’m sorry.” Rey winced.

“I really don’t think you are, but thanks for saying it.”

“Um.”

“It’s okay.” Rose waved her hand, eyes back on Ben again. “I understand. You love him a lot.”

Love him a lot didn’t even begin to encompass the magnitude of her feelings but she wasn’t going to say that. Rose couldn’t even fathom that their minds were linked by the Force. Rey didn’t want to unsettle her even further by going into the whole dyad thing. 

“Sometimes, I’m almost jealous of you,” Rose said lightly, lips curving into a sad smile. “Not because of the Force, because Stars know that I don’t envy that about you.”

“Thanks,” Rey snorted, finding herself smiling back at her friend.

“He loves you so much. It’s obvious whenever he looks at you. It’s like suddenly nobody else exists in the room but you. I wish I could be on the receiving end of so much love.”

“Oh.” Rey averted her gaze back to her lap. After a few seconds, her head snapped up. “Wait!” she began, more loudly than she intended. “You can’t have him.”

Rose blinked. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? Ben is mine.”

Rose’s features went from confusion to utter disbelief. “Rey,” she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “No. Just no. You think I want your boyfriend?! Ew.”

The relief that settled into Rey was short-lived.

“What do you mean ‘ew’?” Rey’s eyes narrowed down at Rose. Ben was amazing! And sweet and attentive and he had big hands, who was Rose to act so disgusted at the prospect of having Ben as a partner and--

“Senator Nura,” Ben’s voice boomed. “I understand your grief, but please know that I am doing the most in my power to make amends.”

The distress emanating from Ben gripped her bones and she was ready to jump into Nura’s pod from her perch to give the woman a piece of her mind. She was a diminutive thing. Barely reaching Rey’s shoulder, but she stood with a fierceness and fire that was commendable. Unlike the other senators, Nura wore roughspun trousers and a brown tunic that looked drab by comparison to the fineries of others. Yet she carried herself with dignity and a hard expression that hid the many hardships she must have gone through.

Rey had always respected her.

Until now.

“Excuse me, Solo. While I understand that you have fooled--I mean  _ convinced _ everyone of your pure intentions, I still do not think you’re the right person for this job. I suggest that someone else helm this project. I do not like the idea of you having this much power over us. Again.”

Rey’s fingers dug into her knees. Ben’s face blanched. 

“I understand your concern, but--”

“No buts!” Nura slammed her fist against the durasteel of the pod, making it rattle. “I have had enough of seeing you strut around in your robes with your Jedi lady as if nothing has happened. You,” she snarled, “shouldn’t be here!”

“Senator Nura!”

“I mean, she isn’t wrong.”

“His sentence has already been passed. All we can do is try to move on!”

“His sentence is nonexistent!”

“He should have been executed!”

“We are not executing anyone!”

Rose cursed under her breath and tapped Rey’s wrist, but Rey barely registered the touch because a red veil of anger settled all over her senses. How dare they? She clenched her fists.

She understood their grief and their anger, but Ben had given so much to the dark side. He had suffered so much and they sought to punish him even more? He was trying so hard to right his wrongs and if it had been up to her she would have run away with him. Ben hadn’t wanted that, though. He had insisted on remaining behind, on rebuilding. 

Her lips were wobbling, unable to contain her fury. Ben’s calm from before was gone, the civility of the senate all but vanished into thin air as the senators were frothing at the mouth with their rage. Her fingers tingled, power surging through her veins and resting just beneath her skin. 

It would be so easy to-- to get rid of them all. If they tried to hurt Ben, she would, she was going to--”

“Enough!”

Chancellor Poe Dameron had risen, hands stretched out above him. His glare could melt the glaciers of Hoth. 

“Ben Solo’s sentence has long been passed,” he said. 

Rey felt herself breathing more easily. 

“This is no place to air out your grievances now. This is a place to do our utmost to help the people that need it the most. If you have any personal issues among yourselves, sort them outside of these halls.” Silence befell the rotunda again. Poe’s glare softened into something exasperated and tired, making him look so much like the general of the Resistance from a year ago. Perpetually stressed and terrified and determined. “The meeting is adjourned!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It took her far too long to exit the senate rotunda and once she did, she could have cried with relief.

“Ben!” 

Rey broke into a run, unheeding of anyone around her. Ben opened his arms and she ran into him, clutching him in a fierce hug.

“I’m okay,” he said, running his fingers through her hair.

Odd how he was the one to comfort her when he had been the one on the receiving end of so much vitriol. She shuddered. Drained of her anger, all that was left behind was a deep-seated terror.

“I’ll, uh, just leave.”

Rey had barely noticed Rose’s presence. She felt Ben shift.

“Alright. Thank you, Rose.”

There were still people mingling around them, guards standing at attention. This was not the time to make even more of a spectacle of themselves.

Rey rose to her toes and pulled Ben into a kiss. 

She heard some shocked gasps, but Ben’s mouth demanded her attention right now. She smiled against his lips as he pulled her close, his large hands engulfing her hips. 

“Let’s go,” she said when they pulled apart, chests heaving.

The guards followed them from a few paces behind. Their awkward energy was almost enough to kill her desire. Without waiting for their clearance, Rey led a silent Ben into his chambers. She had been too consumed by her own terror to notice how shaken he was. Her stomach dropped.

The doors closed behind them and the buzzing and murmuring in her head quieted just a little. She gulped and eased her robe off her shoulders. Ben strode towards the armchair in the sitting area and slumped into it with graceless defeat. He buried his face in his hands and her worry spiked.

“Ben?”

Cautiously, she knelt in front of him and placed her hand on his thigh. 

“Talk to me, please,” she said. 

His distress made her throat constrict, made her want to take her saber and put an end to every person that made him feel like this. There was something dark and wicked curling in her heart. It would be so easy to crush that person’s windpipe, just a subtle flick of her fingers and it would be done. She might have done so if reason hadn’t won out.

Ben’s shoulders drooped with his sharp breath.

“I knew it wasn’t going to be easy,” he said, raising his head and staring at some spot behind her. “But I thought I was making some progress.” He let out a bitter laugh. “I was a fool to let my guard down like that. And the worst thing is I can’t blame them for wanting me dead still.”

Heart squeezing painfully, Rey clambered up into his lap and wrapped her arms around his broad frame. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

“They don’t know you,” she whispered fiercely. “If it weren’t for you, they would be all dead.”

He sighed against her cheek, his arms moving up and down her back.

“I don’t think it is ever going to stop.” There was a cold frisson of dread in his Force signature. His hands stilled. “It’s alright if you don’t want this, you know.”

Her blood froze in her veins. She jerked away from him, clutching his shoulders and staring into his eyes in disbelief. 

“What are you saying?”

Something cold and ugly settled in the pit of her stomach as Ben returned her gaze, reflecting nothing but absolute resolve.

“You don’t have to stay with me, Rey,” he said, thickly, as if the mere shape of the words pained him. “I know you want to see more of the galaxy and I won’t hold it against you if you leave to do that. You shouldn’t have to be stuck here. I want you to be happy.”

An apprehensive silence fell between them. Usually it was so easy to exchange her thoughts with him, but their bond was going haywire, pulsing with hurt and despair. Old insecurities she thought she had left behind her crawled onto the surface of her mind.

Of course. Of course he didn’t want her. If her own parents could abandon her, why wouldn’t Ben? Finn had left her too, after all, and Finn had been her first and very dear friend. Everything that was precious and good always vanished because the Force doomed her to a life of solitude and--

No.

Rey shook her head. 

No. If there was one thing she knew with absolute certainty, it was the depth of Ben’s love for her. She was a fool to ever doubt that. Her tongue felt too thick for her mouth as she tried to form the words that desperately needed to get out.

He was so stupid.

“I am happy when I’m with you,” she said, grasping his face. 

Beautiful brown eyes that never failed to take her breath away were dim with misery. Her heart clenched. 

“I don’t want to leave you. Ever.” She opened the bond, her overwhelming love and adoration for him flaring free. His eyes widened. “I love you, Ben.” 

She leaned down and kissed him, taking in his unravelling form with half-lidded eyes. 

“So much,” she whispered before kissing him again. “I don’t care about where I am as long as I’m with you--” she smiled, “you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

“Rey.” He shuddered. “I love you.”

The bond was gentle and warm when he captured her lips, thawing their doubts away. Goosebumps erupted on her arms and the tips of her fingers tingled. She raked her hands through his soft hair, tugged at his full bottom lip with her teeth and ground against his crotch. He made the most beautiful sounds. Soft gasps and groans, deep timbres that went straight to her core. 

She loved him so much and she would smother him with it until there wasn’t a molecule of doubt left in his heart. 

Gracelessly, she stood up on shaky legs and pulled him up. The walk to the bedroom was only a few paces ahead but his wicked hands distracted her. He palmed her butt and hugged her close, kissing her until she barely remembered her own name. 

By the time she was pressing him down onto his ridiculously large bed, she was out of breath. Ben braced himself with his elbow, his eyes a warm shade of amber as he watched her undress. She took her gown off without ceremony or hesitation. Another time she might have made more of a spectacle of it, would have teased and made him beg for her skin. Not this time. This was all about him. 

Her nipples were already hard when she palmed them. The groan that came out of Ben sent a warm fluttery sensation into the pit of her belly. He was transfixed by her, shameless and confident in her nudity. Rey crawled towards him, her hair sliding down her shoulders.

He reached out for her but she pushed his wrists down until he was lying flat on the bed, his cheeks flushed. She kept his wrists anchored even as she coaxed his tongue out of his mouth to slide against hers. She would never tire of kissing him, of eliciting those needy little whimpers from him. 

Her core pulsed with the need to be filled, but right now, she was on a different mission. It might have been only a few minutes or hours before she wasn’t satisfied with just kissing him anymore. Ben was patient, content with letting her take the lead. His eyes were nearly black when she sat back on his legs and attacked his belt. Her blood was roaring in her ears as she freed him of his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles. His underwear followed suit. 

“Keep your hands there,” she said and leaned down to place them on either side of his head. His fingers twitched. “Can I tie you up, Ben?”

“Yes, please,” he gasped, hips rising from the bed in desperate need for friction. It took them too long to get the clasps of his dress tunic undone, but once she could part it from the side, she pulled it up his chest and fastened the fabric of his cape around his wrists in a clumsy knot. It would be easy to get out of if he so wished, but regardless she still asked, “Just say the word and I will let you out.”

His lips quirked. He nodded. “Don’t worry, I will.”

Rey beamed down at him. He was beautiful like this, naked and spread out just for her to see. 

“You’re beautiful, Ben.” 

Colour blossomed in his cheeks and his shyness just delighted her more. Giddy with desire, Rey pressed her lips against his neck. A slow, steady path starting from his earlobe down to the curve of his shoulder. 

“You are, Ben. So beautiful. I know you don’t think so but believe me.” Her voice dropped down to a hoarse whisper as she tongued his nipple. “I can never get enough of you. I wish we did this more. I wish we had more time for ourselves.” 

Ben was straining against his makeshift ropes, eyes glassy and blown wide with want. His skin was heating up, muscles tensing as she ran her nails across his pectorals. 

“Me too. Sometimes I just want to leave it all behind.,” Ben whispered.

“My offer to run away still stands,” she said, smiling impishly.

He shot her that wide boyish smile that was only reserved for her. “You make a tempting case.”

“I do, don’t I?” Her hand travelled down the hard planes of his stomach, making him squirm and shift. He was already hard when she wrapped her hand around him, stroking him slowly, leisurely. Like everything else about him his cock was big. She paid particular attention to the ridge just below the head, knowing how it drove him crazy if she touched him there. He moaned her name and arched off the mattress, fucking into her fist. One hand cradling his balls, the other still wrapped around his length, Rey kept her slow pace up. 

She was wet and ready for him, had been for hours, but nevertheless, she didn’t want to rush this into a quick fuck. Everything about him took her breath away; the light sheen of sweat on his muscles, the crease between his eyebrows, the shape of her name on his lips. Only when he was a shuddering, gasping mess did she take pity on him.

She lowered herself on all fours and took him deep into her mouth. Ben writhed and groaned, singing her praises. Her mouth felt so good, so warm. She would be his undoing and he would thank her on his knees. She was beautiful and he had wanted to do nothing more than to rip her dress off and have his wicked way with her the moment he had seen her. 

Rey hummed around his cock. Her jaw was starting to hurt, but she didn’t want this to be over yet. She pulled him out of her mouth, making him whimper. She took her time to watch him again, to caress and touch him all over as he let her, unwilling to break out of his restraints. 

Bracing herself at the headboard, her breasts were at the perfect level for him to kiss and lick. Ben was messy and selfish in his worship. Her nipples were wet and raw with red marks when she pulled away from him with heaving gasps. She squeezed his bound hands and feasted on his mouth. Liquid fire was coursing through her veins, making her wild with desire. 

“I want you to come on my tits, Ben. Will you do that for me?”

He groaned from deep within his chest, head jerking in a frantic nod. 

She took him as deep as she could into her mouth without gagging. He was so big he could never fit fully into her mouth. The careful flicks of her tongue were gone and instead she was sucking on him, messy and obscene as he moaned and thrashed from side to side. He was helpless in his pleasure, deep-set eyes heavy-lidded and dark with desire. He was twitching and his cock pulsing, his hips rolling and seeking his release.

“I love... _ you _ . Fuck, sweetheart.”

She shuddered with delight, moaned around his cock and Ben came with a shout. Gasping she pulled away, her hand still stroking him through his climax as his release coated her breasts, her collarbones, her stomach.

The sheets were cool against her skin when she gracelessly dropped down next to him. 

She was a mess, sweaty and slick with him, but she hadn’t felt more relaxed and at ease than she did in this moment. The corners of Ben’s eyes crinkled with his smile, the sight of it making her skin stir yet again with desire. She shot him a faint smile as he slipped out of his makeshift ropes and used his crumpled cape to wipe her clean. 

Rey let out a whimper as the fabric brushed across her nipples. Every nerve ending was attuned to his movements. He regarded every twitch and sigh of her body with keen dark eyes, the playful spark on his face making way for something searing and warm. Biting her lip, Rey stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. Ben groaned and dove forward to kiss her mouth, softer and more gentle than she had anticipated. 

When he pulled away, Rey took his hand and placed it against her cheek. 

“I love you,” she whispered, voice thick. The first time she had said these words, it had been liberating and wonderful. Whenever she said them now, she found herself overwhelmed by the depth of her feelings for him.

She would lay waste to the entire galaxy if it meant protecting him.

The frown marring his face told her that she wasn’t nearly as careful with that particular thought as she should have been.

“Rey,” he sighed, slumping forward. “You need to be careful. The dark side is not to be trifled with.”

She brought his hand towards her mouth and pressed a kiss into his palm. The bond twitched. Finally. 

“I almost lost you once,” she whispered, blinking the stinging in her eyes away. She kissed his thumb. She shuddered. The acute dread and despair she had felt when he had slumped over, cold and lifeless, was something she never ever wanted to experience again. “If it hadn’t been for your grandfather and Luke, you would have stayed dead, Ben.” She peppered the tips of his fingers with small fluttery kisses before pressing his large hand against her cheek again. “If I had told you after you killed Snoke that I wanted to be with you--”

“Rey,” Ben interjected, all soft and warm as he took her into his arms. “You can’t blame yourself for that. I didn’t exactly make it easy for you. You had every right to reject me.”

Even as he said the words, his heart ached. The Force wept at the memory. 

“I guess you didn’t,” she murmured, nuzzling into his palm. “I love you, though. And I want to protect you.”

“I know you do.” 

“Don’t worry about me. I already had my brush with the dark side and I didn’t like it very much. I prefer this much more.” She smiled and brushed her leg against his. Squirming in place, she took his hand once more, pressing a kiss against his wrist, his knuckles, before taking his fingers into her mouth.

Ben huffed but let her do as she pleased.

“I was thinking about your hands the whole time,” she said after releasing his fingers. With aplomb she guided his hand between her legs. They hissed in unison when he touched her heated wet skin. His darling crooked teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he stroked her.

“What exactly were you thinking about.” His voice had dropped an octave, making sparks dance down her spine. 

“I thought about, mmmh, how big they are and how, ah, I love having your fingers inside of me.”

“This is what you were thinking about when I was talking about First Order credits,” he laughed.

She cried out his name when his finger dipped inside. Head thrown back, she sighed, full of relief and pleasure. He cradled her chin and teased her lips, coaxing out her tongue as his finger thrust between her legs and his thumb played with her clit. 

This, Rey thought, was what they were made for. Not to fight wars but to love and give each other pleasure. Ben whispered filthy little nothings into her ear that made her moan and gasp until she was thrashing from side to side. Ben was relentless when he was focused on her like this. Nothing else existed but her, naked and vulnerable and begging for his touch. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth and kept the steady pace of his finger up, crooking it inside of her and brushing against something that always made her vision white out and explode with stars. 

Rey’s skin buzzed with heat, her legs shook and her clit throbbed. She was keening into the cool air of the room when her climax took her slowly, starting from her core and spreading down to her toes, stirring in the pit of her belly before engulfing her limbs and bones.

“You are so pretty when you come, Rey,” he whispered and pressed kisses all over her face. 

She hummed and flung her arms around his neck as he settled between her legs. He was already hard against her but she was too twitchy and sensitive to take him inside yet. They busied themselves with kisses and little caresses. 

The breadth of his back in particular was nice to touch. His skin was so smooth and beautiful, his muscles tensing when her hands slid over the span of his shoulders. Ben’s thumbs rubbed across her nipples as he sampled the skin of her neck. Rey’s eyes slid shut with a sigh. 

“I still think we should just run away, you know,” she murmured, cracking one eye open. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re trying to seduce me into running away.” He huffed, smiling. 

“Yes! she laughed. “Now that we have agreed on that, let’s pack our things first. Better yet, let’s leave it all behind. I’ll get us a ship and we can go somewhere else. Somewhere remote. Wait, no, not remote. I don’t want us to be alone in the middle of nowhere. I want to go somewhere green and I want to go somewhere where people are kind and don’t look harshly on someone who is trying to be a better man.”

“That sounds nice,” he said, voice somber. She nodded.

“I know.”

“Someday.” Ben caressed her cheek, looking her deep into the eyes with an intensity that robbed her of her breath. “We will build a house somewhere green. It will be all our own. There will be no guards and we can do whatever we want.”

Rey nodded, heart full and ready to burst with the gravity of her emotions. 

“I don’t even know what I want. I just know that I want to be with you.”

“We will figure it out together.”

“Yes,” she smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Good.”

They sealed their promise with a kiss. It started out soft and sweet but soon devolved into something more heated. 

“Get on your back,” Rey said, pushing against his shoulders. He complied without a word and nestled his large frame between soft pillows and messy crumpled sheets. 

When she took him inside, knees cradling his thighs, hands perched on his chest, her breath rushed out of her lungs. Her eyes slid shut and her body surged with relief. Ben’s hands found purchase on her hips as she set a steady rhythm with them. He was so big and good for her and she loved him so much.

Her skin became sticky with sweat, her thighs burning with her movements. Ben’s hands traced a path of heat along her spine. He palmed her breasts and kissed her neck, sucking a bruise against her pulse. Soon the room was filled with a cacophony of moans and gasps and the slick joining of their bodies. 

Even if his atonement took a long time, Rey was going to wait for him. She would sit through one senate meeting after another if it meant that Ben could leave this place with a clear conscience and free of sins. She would not be parted from him again. Whatever the Force might have in store for them, they were stronger together. 

She pushed him back down, taking a second to drink in his messy, dishevelled, and absolutely ravished self. Force, he was beautiful. She slowed the movement of her hips down to a sensual grind, arching her back as she braced herself with one hand on his knee. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. Almost, she was almost there. 

“Yes,” Ben groaned, moving his hips with hers. “Just like that, sweetheart.”

Unlike the first time, her orgasm took her all at once. She bent forward with the force of her pleasure, eyes closed as stars exploded behind her eyelids in bursts of red. Ben followed her soon after, coming inside of her, clutching her hips as he chanted her name until his voice broke into a hoarse groan. Rey practically melted on top of him with jittery limbs. 

His arms went around her waist and he pressed a kiss on top of her head. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth, her throat dry. Her blood sang for him and the passionate cries of their bond gentled into a sweet, comforting melody that wrapped around them like a warm cocoon. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed, only that she was ready to fall asleep when Ben’s voice stirred her into full alertness.

“Naboo,” he said, running his fingers through her hair.

“Hmm?”

“I think I would like to take you to Naboo.”

She smiled against his chest, pressing a kiss against his heart. 

“Sounds perfect.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Rey's dress and cape](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/368239707034085381/)
> 
> And for Ben's outfit I imagined something along the lines of [this.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/368239707034097830/)


End file.
